


Предлог

by EmilleS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>прогулки по виноградникам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предлог

– Напомни мне, – бесстрастно попросил Гокудера, навинчивая глушитель на ствол, – зачем мы здесь.  
Он выглядел сосредоточенным и занятым своим делом. Дино ни на секунду не обманывался его видом; он подавил вздох и дружелюбно сказал:  
– Потому что Цуна не хочет, чтобы со мной что-то случилось.  
В этом не было ни слова правды; кого бы она волновала.  
– Тогда пошли.  
Гокудера попытался не глядя засунуть пистолет в кобуру, промахнулся, зло закусил губу. Дино на доли секунды проникся к нему сочувствием – в конце концов, все знали, как тот относится к своему динамиту, который был сегодня не кстати, – потом тряхнул головой.  
– Не кури здесь, пожалуйста.  
Под ногами была сухая трава, виноградники – жёлто-зелёные листья, тугие крупные грозди – шли вдаль, поднимаясь на холм, и уходили за линию горизонта.  
Гокудера высунул изо рта сигарету, повертел её в пальцах, засунул обратно в карман. Буркнул:  
– Прости, – и сунулся было вперёд. Дино почувствовал слабый укол раздражения и улыбнулся, придерживая его за локоть.  
– Разве ты знаешь, куда идти?  
Они стояли на узкой дорожке, с холма дул ветер – тёплый и, казалось, густой – по коже Гокудеры под его ладонью бежали мурашки.  
– Я… – начал тот, потом стиснул зубы и выпрямился. – Веди.  
Дино медленно разжал пальцы. У всего был свой предел, в том числе и у его доброжелательности. 

У старика Альфредо, живущего за холмом, был сын – славный и добрый мальчик, Дино помнил его по воскресным мессам – живые глаза, суетливые движения, наивная улыбка. Дино было жаль его, жаль их всех. Дино давно уже отучился жалеть так, чтобы это влияло на бизнес.  
– Только мальчишку или старика тоже? – спросил Гокудера.  
Дино пожал плечами. Он не был уверен; Альфредо много лет жил на его земле, знал законы и чтил традиции.  
Из дома доносилось радио – звук чуть хрипел и иногда заедал, у диктора был высокий и нервный голос.  
– Надо же, – пробормотал Гокудера, – в Неаполе похолодание.  
– Нечасто такое бывает, – согласился Дино.  
В воздухе плескалось что-то – предчувствие, скрытая уверенность – хорошим оно не было. Где-то вдалеке поскрипывала петлями дверь.  
Они пригнулись, проходя под окнами, завернули за угол. Дино почувствовал, как дёрнулась щека; рядом ругнулся под нос Гокудера.  
Сын Альфредо мерно качался на балке, его потемневшее лицо было искажено от боли, на лице и шее остались глубокие борозды от ногтей.  
Альфредо сидел рядом, оборачивая конец верёвки вокруг запястья. Ладони у него были стёрты до мяса.  
– Что я скажу его матери? – спросил он с горечью.  
Дино опустился перед ним на корточки, накрыл ладонью его кулак, и твёрдо сказал:  
– Ты скажешь, что ваш сын сделал свой выбор и ушёл, как мужчина. 

Они оставили его лишь когда стемнело. Тело положили в наспех сколоченный ящик; Дино пообещал прислать людей, чтобы за ночь успели выкопать могилу.  
– Ты похоронишь его на вашем кладбище?  
– Чему ты так удивляешься? – холодно поинтересовался Дино. У него не было настроения решать задачки и чужие дилеммы.  
Гокудера вдруг остановился, шумно вздохнул.  
– Я приехал не из-за Цуны, – признался он неловко.  
Дино оглянулся на него через плечо, оценивая хмуро сведённые брови, нелепую напряжённую позу, красные щёки.  
Ситуация всё больше напоминала роман для школьниц, карты путал только стоявший перед глазами труп.  
– Я знаю, – признался Дино, не выдержав. – Он звонил пару часов назад, искал тебя. Порадовался, что мы поймали человека, который слил Коромальди наш общий причал и дни поставок.  
– А, – эхом отозвался Гокудера. Ветер шевелил его отросшие волосы и выпущенные полы рубашки, позвякивали, стукаясь краями, бесконечные подвески на фенечках. Дино даже не глядя мог сказать, о чём тот думает.  
– Езжай домой, – попросил Дино. Гокудере давно уже было не пятнадцать, ему самому – тем более. Он устал; он хотел знать, что упустил, что упустил Альфредо, почему его сын, выросший под крылом семьи Каваллоне, решил пойти против неё, и когда устроить поминальную службу. Знать, зачем Гокудера приехал, злой и взъерошенный, после месяцев тишины и разговоров только по делу, зачем ворвался в его кабинет, зачем настоял пойти вместе к Альфредо, прикрываясь Вонголой, было необязательно.  
Впрочем, всё было ясно и так.

Стояла тишина, её разрушили осторожные шаги. Гокудера остановился у него за спиной и резко произнёс:  
– Нет.  
Дино развернулся, заглядывая ему в глаза, но Гокудера, даже не сбившись, продолжил:  
– Никуда я не поеду.  
Таким он больше походил на мафиози и человека с дурной репутацией, таким он больше походил на самого себя – нынешнего, а не прежнего.  
Такого его было бы сложно прогнать, потому что такого его Дино хотел. Он вежливо улыбнулся:  
– У меня достаточно гостевых спален. Синяя тебя устроит?  
– Я не могу разорваться, – спокойно ответил Гокудера.  
Можно было не понять, можно было сделать вид. Дино почувствовал скуку – честность была не менее скучной, но более неожиданной.  
– Никто и не заставляет тебя разрываться. Я не планирую становиться на пути у Вонголы, и мне не нужен ты весь.  
Гокудера поморщился. Казалось, он просто не любил ничего, кроме своего босса и своей бесконечной работы, но Дино знал, что дело не в этом. Гокудера просто всё ещё боялся стать лишним.  
Дино не хотел его любви – такой же всеобъемлющей, как к семье и друзьям, – потому что не уважал неравноценный обмен. Он сам бы не смог дать того же.  
– Мне нужно было подумать, – упрямо произнёс Гокудера.  
Дино откинул назад голову, выхватывая взглядом куски неба – крупные звёзды, молодая луна, тёмные тучи на фоне тёмного полотна, – и от души расхохотался.  
– Подумать? – переспросил он. – Над чем? Над будущим? Верностью? Над тем, не изменяешь ли Цуне, находясь в отношениях, если сам он давно женат? Или над тем, – произнёс он с прохладным сочувствием, – что так ты не дотянешь до тридцати? Или этого ты и ждёшь?  
– Да что ты понимаешь? – рявкнул Гокудера.  
Дино мог бы рассказать ему, он мог объяснить, но Гокудера должен был дойти до этого сам. Он положил ладонь ему на поясницу, притягивая к себе. Гокудера упирался, но не сопротивлялся всерьёз, лишь дёрнулся, когда Дино выдохнул ему в ухо.  
– Не нужно ничего усложнять.  
В плечи вжались твёрдые пальцы с ободками колец, Гокудера мотнул головой.  
– Никаких обязательств?  
Дино поцеловал его в край губ, тронул языком ямку на нижней. Прошептал:  
– Не вопрос.  
Волосы лезли в глаза, Гокудера думал так напряжённо, что забывал моргать. Его брови сошлись в единую неровную линию; Дино провёл по лбу пальцем, прижал его к виску, считая неровный пульс. Гокудера, застыв, смотрел куда-то вдаль, не обращая на него внимания.  
Ночь брала своё, на мили вокруг не было слышно ничего, кроме тихого шелеста листьев и чьего-то сухого стрёкота.  
– Никаких обязательств, – вдруг повторил Гокудера – утверждая, не спрашивая; звучало так, будто он сам себе не верил, но отчаянно пытался убедить.  
Дино отступил на шаг, с любопытством глядя, как меняется выражение на его лице.  
– Только так, – подтвердил он. – Иначе…  
– Не хочу знать, – оборвал Гокудера. Он покачивался с пятки на носок, засунув руки в карманы, и выглядел сущим мальчишкой. Разница была лишь в упрямом и жёстком взгляде, ощущении уверенности, внутренней силе.  
– Тогда, – просто сказал Дино, поворачиваясь к нему спиной – запнулся, запутавшись в ногах, но сразу выровнялся, даже не сбив дыхание, – синюю спальню я тебе больше не предлагаю.  
Гокудера совсем тихо рассмеялся, встал рядом – плечом к плечу – зашагал в ногу. 

В темноте виднелись огни у задней двери, такие далёкие, что казались точками.


End file.
